Draco and Ginny
by caneo
Summary: Something changed in Draco Malfoy the night Dumbledore died, He remained neutral during the Great War, five years later he has rebuilt the Malfoy empire, subsequently Ginny comes to work for him, a reluctant friendship leads to an affair of a lifetime
1. Chapter 1

**Anything you recognize ain't mine !**

A NEW START

"Ronald Weasley stop inhaling your food", bellowed his mother, while his wife of two years Hermione Granger frowned at him.

Across the table, Ginny snickered and hid her face behind the Daily Prophet.

"What are you snickering at?" asked Ron.

"Seriously Ron you need a bib", snicked Ginny.

"Aren't you late for work Gin?" Hermione asked.

"No I quit," replied Ginny.

"GAWD" said Ron.

"Honestly Ron don't talk when your mouth is stuffed, its' despicable", grumbled Ginny, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I asked what, you guys treat me like a three year old," muttered Ron continuing to stuff his mouth.

"Well both the job and him, it grew boring anyway, what I need is a challenge both ways" Ginny said her eyes not leaving the paper.

"I heard Clarence & Johnson are hiring," added Hermione, glancing at Ginny as she swallowed the last piece of her toast. Kissing her husband goodbye she flooed to work.

She seemed very much quiet today.

Wonder what is wrong with her, thought Ginny, "I'm having lunch with Luna today, will drop in to check anyway" nevertheless she answered.

------- 5 hours later -------

"Edward stop stalking me", yelled Ginny, making all the people in the restaurant stare at them. Her eyes were slits and her face red with anger, the sight was intimidating enough ... The tall man who presumably was Edward, continued to plead his case to her when anyone with an ounce on sense would have turned and fled.

"I meant what I said last night, I don't want your damn job nor do I want you, and before I hex you get out of my sight".

At the other corner of the room, "Interesting" was all Blaise could manage, at her outburst.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sneak Preview:

"What is it Gin?" Ron asked alarmed at the look on Ginny's face.

"Nothing, a letter from Blaise Zabini" replied Ginny still staring at the letter.

Wonder what Blaise has to write to Ginny about !

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It only gets better !

**You know what to do ! – review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything you recognize ain't mine !**

Most importantly, Thanks to **KeeperofthePineNeedles **for my FIRST review :)

**KeeperofthePineNeedles**- I will keep writing you keep reviewing !

My system was out of order for over a week hence couldn't update but

I cross my heart and swear to make up for it :)

OPPORTUNITIES

_Previously:_

"Edward stop stalking me", yelled Ginny, making all the people in the restaurant stare at them. Her eyes were slits and her face red with anger, the sight was intimidating enough ... The tall man who presumably was Edward, continued to plead his case to her when anyone with an ounce on sense would have turned and fled.

"I meant what I said last night, I don't want your damn job nor do I want you, and before I hex you get out of my sight".

At the other corner of the room, "Interesting" was all Blaise could manage, at her outburst.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day at breakfast:

"So did you drop in at Clarence & Johnson yesterday?" Hermione asked while drinking her coffee.

"NO, well I couldn't Edward kind of butted into my lunch and ruined my day. God can't that man take no for an answer I was so mad at him that I totally forgot," hurried Ginny hopeful to avoid any lecture.

"Well he really cares about you is all I can say," started Hermione, but Ginny was saved from the lecture as the post arrived just then. But the relief was short lived as Hermione continued, "Look Ginny I am concerned about you, its high time you look for a good and decent guy and settle down, basically a stand up guy like Edward, don't roll your eyes he was fine."

"No he was boring and that is it"

"I don't like him.. I don't love him and I could care less for that job…"

"Ginny lower your voice" cut in Ron, as he entered ready to go for work at the Ministry. Wherein he and Hermione worked as Aurors, Ron was into active fieldwork whereas Hermione had risen to the position of the head of the operations, big surprise there for the ever-over achiever.

As Ginny opened her mouth to snap at Ron, the owl deciding it was ignored long enough started to nip at her finger, irritably she snatched the letter from it and tore it open.

"What is it Gin?" Ron asked alarmed at the look on Ginny's face, grabbing Hermione's cup for a sip.

"Nothing a letter from Blaise Zabini" replied Ginny still staring at the letter.

"Whew, Ron you needn't spray me" Ginny said annoyed as he choked in shock.

"What does it say", managed Hermione desperately trying to control her laughter.

"Nothing much just asking me to meet him at his office around noon if it isn't too much trouble to discuss a business proposition and to confirm the same with the damn owl", replied Ginny, glaring at the owl, rubbing her soar finger.

--------- a few hours later ---------

Ginny was in the waiting room, well in Mr. Zabini's private waiting room which was attached to his chambers, the one he used for very important people which his secretary had informed her in a tone that made it very clear she didn't think Ginny belong to that category.

She was wondering if this was good idea, though Zabini was not a death-eater still it was not as if he was in love with muggles or muggle-loving fools as her. Though she had half a mind to throttle the muggle-born she loved the most for the scene at the breakfast, god sometimes Hermione was so critical and suspicious and she could make Ginny feel a hundred times worse with a disapproving glance, than Ron or Molly with all their bellowing and guilt.

Absently running her hand through her hair she reflected on her relationship with Hermione and all they had been through together, they were practically sisters even before Ron had married her.

She sighed and looked at her watch wondering how long it was going to take. On the other hand, maybe it was a power ride for the Slytherin to keep her waiting, wanker she cursed.

Unknown to her, Blaise Zabini had been watching her for over ten minute with a smirk on his face.

Sneak Preview:

"Draco Malfoy as in the ferret-boy", stuttered Ginny.

"Yes the one and only and its' an opportunity of a lifetime", replied Blaise though his trademark smirk was pasted on his face; his lips were turning into the beginning of a smile.

Wonder what the opportunity of a lifetime he offered Ginny and what it has to with Draco !

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It only gets better !

**You know what to do ! – review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anything you recognize ain't mine !**

Most importantly

**KeeperofthePineNeedles**: yay! you reviewed! now...review again! it means a lot to me.. thanks ;)

**Dingbat142001**: Thanks you made my day !

**Jouey31**: I like Blaise too but Draco is just unbeatable ;)

**jggg**: Still working on the plot trying to get a feel as I proceed

**lunacrystal**: Thanks thanks ... it only gets better !

The future chapters will be longer and updated sooner :)

**Thanks to everyone who read and my love to those who reviewed :)**

_Previously:_

She sighed and looked at her watch wondering how long it was going to take. Or maybe it was a power ride for the Slytherin to keep her waiting, wanker she cursed.

Unknown to her Blaise Zabini had been watching her for over ten minute with a smirk on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise was smiling to himself, he had beginning to doubt his idea when he had spoken to Draco, but seeing Ginny brought back the scene from the restaurant and he felt more confident.

He rethought his week old discussion with Draco. The bottom line was he needed a year off; Draco had made him take over the responsibility of finding someone to fill into his shoes for a year. The only reason Draco had put that condition was that he was sure Blaise couldn't find anyone good at such short notice.

Now not only had Blaise found someone but had formulated a plan to get back at Draco royally, the smug bastard he thought fondly of his best friend.

They had been inseparable since childhood but after the 'incident' during their sixth year at Hogwartz, he had begin to admire and respect Draco more than anyone he had ever but that wasn't something he was going to admit to the bastard.

The bastard was so smug Blaise could hardly wait till he would get to see Draco's face when he found out who Blaise had found.

With a sigh he turned to face Ginerva Weasly the only task left was to convince her to take the position. He was shocked to find her staring at him with a look that was a cross between anger and concern, as though he had lost his mind, which was when he realized he had probably been muttering aloud.

Quickly regaining his composure he invited her into his chambers.

Meanwhile Ginny had been embarrassed to find him staring at her, at first she thought he was trying to intimidate her but got angry that he hadn't responded when she had cleared her throat twice to get his attention, instead he started muttering, that's when it hit her that maybe he was mad, probably that's why he called for her, she couldn't think of anything else.

Reluctantly she got up and followed him into his chambers.

"Good Afternoon Miss Weasly" started Blaise his gaze fixed on her brown eyes.

Good Afternoon Mr. Zabini" countered Ginny matching his gaze, if he thought he was intimidating her he had another thing coming. She hadn't been brought up with six brothers in vain.

But he continued to stare and not say anything.. then suddenly smiled something she hadn't never seen him do, but again how often had she seen him still it hit her hard that he his smile seemed genuine in fact his whole face lit with that smile, she couldn't help but return it.

"Well the reason, I requested your presence Miss Weasly is that I want to offer you a job, I can assure you that it is every thing you ever wanted which in short is a challenge and it will require you to be on your toes all the time something I am sure you are going to enjoy" said Blaise, a remain of the smile on his lips.

Somehow this situation amused him and he couldn't help but picture Draco's face when he found out the truth.

"What" was all Ginny could manage, unable to decide if he had lost his mind or she was hearing things.

"Let me explain further, I work as Chief Officer - Operations officer as the my job here is to work with Draco Malfoy, help him plan and execute projects, get magic and muggle clearances and oversee the project, in short I am his right hand man, now I need to leave for a year, for personal reasons. Hence I can't actively be involved in projects but can drop in time to time to check, I want it to be clear that I am not being replaced" and after a pregnant pause he continued.

"Though I need someone to take my place in terms of active involvement to work with Draco Malfoy on a day to day basis, so is it something you would be interested?" he finished smirking as he was confident she wouldn't refuse it.

"Draco Malfoy as in the ferret-boy", stuttered Ginny.

"Yes the one and only one and its' an opportunity of a lifetime", replied Blaise though his trademark smirk was pasted on his face; his lips were turning into the beginning of a smile.

"You would be making more money than you ever thought, moreover it is a challenge and an opportunity to prove yourself, Can you dare let go of such an opportunity?" he continued.

"What are you playing at?" she couldn't help asking. He just shook his head as though dismissing a child, making her feel like an idiot.

For a few minutes they continued to stare at each other, him smirking at her knowingly and her contemplating his motives. "I need time to think" she finally managed to say.

"How about I draw the papers and you can sign them same time tomorrow, I want to get over with this before the day after" he said knowing now that she wouldn't refuse. He couldn't wait till he told Pansy about his good fortune.

She wondered what was so urgent. There was something he wasn't telling her, still she nod in agreement. And as she slowly got out of his office, involuntarily she exhaled a breath she hadn't known she was holding and apparated for home.

Sneak Preview:

"Work for the ferret - out of question" screamed Ron.

"Just shut up Ron, and no one asked you" countered Hermione glaring at Ron, it was hard enough without Ron overreacting, "Moreover there is something you should know Ginny, its' about Harry", the last part barely audible.

Wonder how Harry fits in ?

Hey I missed Harry in the previous chapters, though its' all Ginny and Draco in the end !

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It only gets better because there is going to be Draco in the next chapter ;) Plus there is going to be more Ron-Hermione, also about why Hermione was quite during breakfast the day before... hope it isn't confusing.

Will update the next chapter in a day or two and promise to make it longer.

**You know what to do ! – review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything you recognize ain't mine!**

Most importantly

**KeeperofthePineNeedles**: Thanks! This chapter is the longest I have written worked four days straight on it hope its worthy of the effort put in.

**louey31**: Me too!

**CareBear21**: Thanks!

**Thanks to everyone who read and love to those who reviewed :)**

_Previously:_

"What are you playing at?" she could not help asking. He just shook his head as though dismissing a child, making her feel like an idiot.

For a few minutes, they continued to stare at each other, him smirking at her knowingly and her contemplating his motives. "I need time to think" she finally managed to say.

"How about I draw the papers and you can sign them same time tomorrow, I want to get over with this before the day after" he said knowing now that she would not refuse. He could not wait until he told Pansy about his good fortune.

She wondered what was so urgent. There was something he was not telling her, still she nod in agreement. She slowly got out of his office, involuntarily she exhaled a breath she had not known she was holding and apparated for home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warning: This chapter contains an R-rated scene to avoid it skip the part between the 'RRRRRRRRRRRR' & 'rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr'. Thanks for cooperating.

Ginny apparated in her backyard, and started for her room grumbling how bloody uncomfortable it was to not to be able to apparate into the house, sure it had made sense during the war but now it was just inconvenient and stupid.

As she opened the kitchen door, she was relived that there was no one there, somehow thought the offer was irresistible there was something in the manner of Blaise Zabini suggested a catch, which was obvious since he was a bloody manipulative Slytherin, and before she could abuse him anymore, she reached her room.

Realizing how tired she was she started undressing to slip into something more comfortable, thinking about the offer, it was wonderful but was it worth working with Malfoy, when she could not even bring herself to say his first name. Not that she wanted to call him using his first name, work with him not no he was always going to be 'Malfoy' or 'ferret-boy' to her.

Plopping on her bed, she remembered what Malfoy was like during his younger years rude, arrogant; self-obsessed would sum him in short.

But then there was his seventh year, there had been something different then, he was the Head-Boy, apparently Dumbledore had picked him before his death and head mistresses Minerva McGonagall out of respect for the late professor's last decision had appointed him.

He had seemed distracted during the first few months of the year, distanced him from all the Slytherins, hardly showing up in the Great Hall.

Then one morning something had changed he was seen with Blaise and Pansy, within a few days he had taken the reigns of the Slytherin, but was no longer their prince, he had become their King, but was rarely seen ragging anyone.

He had started working very hard, nearly giving Hermione a run for the Valedictorians position.

Even Hermione had said he was getting respectful towards her and had not called her 'mudblood' or insulted her all year.

Every time Ginny had turned up in the Head Quarters to meet Hermione or just spend sometime there alone, especially when she missed Ron and Harry, who had decided not to return to Hogwarts and were searching for the Horcrux with Hermione helping them with all the research. Wish her head duties it was getting tough to keep up her position in class and Malfoy working twice as hard wasn't helping her, she hardly had time for Ginny, although was there whenever Ginny needed her like a dutiful sister.

Ginny remembered times when she would be in the common room of the Head Quarters and Malfoy would come, sometimes work there or just head to his room, ignoring her, no insults about her clothes or rags as he called them, nothing about Harry something the old Malfoy wouldn't resist seeing as how vulnerable she was.

In fact, if she asked him anything, he would reply to the point, sometimes his eyes not leaving his work. He had matured from the Slytherin prince to the Slytherin king, and majestic he was.

He had graduated second place to Hermione, become the president of Malfoy Holdings and had worked hard restoring the Malfoy name its pervious glory, more than making up for all the damage Lucius had done.

From time to time in the Daily prophet, there were stories of his ruthlessness, his death eater ways, his woman. In short, he had become a legend.

She was wondering if he had gotten soft or was the same arrogant bastard, he was during his younger days when fatigue claimed her.

It would definitely be a challenge to work with their childhood enemy; anyway, she decided to talk to Hermione before she signed anything. She was not able to get over the feeling there was something Blaise Zabini was hiding from her. He had seemed too eager, too cocky. She drifted to sleep the last thing on her mind being the image of a certain platinum blond working on an assignment by the fireplace in the Heads common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A drilling machine is what you should use if u want to drill a hole in the floor, your pacing isn't just as effective but now that probably wasn't in Hogwarts a history now dear" said an amused Ron, he hadn't seen Hermione this nervous in a long time, and couldn't resist.

Hermione turned to face the man she loved with a smile she had been hoping that he would be in a good mood for what she wanted to ask of him.

"So what is it that you want from me" asked Ron moving towards her, his eyebrows moving suggestively. When her expression did not change, he realized it was serious and hoped she was not mad at him for his previously jab.

She just sat on their bed and motioned for him to join her, his face lit with all the wonderful memories shared on this bed.

Then it hit him maybe she was pregnant and as he joined her he was thinking of things to say to her to make her feel better and support her.

He had seen enough temper tantrums from his sister-in-laws during their pregnancies and was a little scared of her, suddenly she kissed him full on the lips and before he could respond, she had broken it.

"Ron there is something I want to tell you, and though it may make me sound selfish, I want you to remember I love you and you are the most important person for Me." started Hermione.

"Oh! So she wants an abortion" though Ron, nodding at her saying, "I love you a lot too, you are without a doubt the most important person to me"

"I want us to get a house or apartment of our own," said Hermione letting out a breath she did not know she was holding.

Ron looked perplexed what happened to her pregnancy he wondered.

"I know we stayed back as Molly was getting lonely with Percy's death and the twins moving out and Arthur being at St. Mungo at that time, but now everything is fine, Arthur had been back for over a year.

We also were not doing gr8 at that time so it suited us too, but now we both have good jobs, plus Ginny is home. What do you say?" finished Hermione all in one breath, looking at Ron's puzzled face.

It was a wonder that she had not choked on the words.

"That's ok... but what about the baby then?" asked Ron.

"What baby? Whose baby?"

"Our baby"

"We have a baby?"

"Well I mean we will in some months"

"Do I look so big, that you naturally assumed I was pregnant Ronald or are you drunk," replied an amused Hermione smacking him on his head, as if to clear his head.

"Nothing I just thought maybe you are pregnant the way you were pacing the floor, I heard girls got very nervous when they were pregnant" rubbing the spot where her hand had connected with his head, he was a little sad that she was not pregnant.

"So does that mean that you are ok, with us moving out?" asked Hermione wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Yeah let's leave the planning for later" he replied before catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A loud moan escaped her lips, taking the opportunity he slipped his tongue into her mouth and got on top of her. While her hands were playing with the hair on his neck and working their way under the collar of his shirt, his hand was working its way under her shirt, he moaned invariably when he found no bra. He started drawing circles around her breasts, while their tongues were in a battle for dominance.

Undoing her buttons, he started massaging her nipples, breaking the kiss to sucking on them.

She was moaning uncontrollably, her hands had started undoing his pants and boxers, and as she touched his tip, he repositioned himself and continued his assault alternating between her breasts and neck.

He was growing hard as she started rubbing him, grabbing her hips he flipped them as she was on top, slowly undoing her skirt and panties and pushing them below her ankles, assisting her remove his shirt then throwing his pant and boxers across the room, she positioned herself on his and helped him enter her.

Their bodies moved in perfect rhythm and while they both came at the same time, satisfied, screaming the others name.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

She had just snuggled onto his chest; when there was a rap on the window. She snuggled closer ignoring the rapping. As it grew louder, letting out a sigh Hermione turned to see that it was Hedwig – Harry's owl, wrapping a sheet around her she unlatched the window.

Noticing the note in its beak, she stole a glance at Ron who was laying on the bed his eyes closed a contented smile across his face. Smiling she took the note from Hedwig's beak handling it a few owl treats.

Joining Ron on the bed and she started to unfold the note.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise's greeting was a giggle and a spoonful of goo that hit him squarely in the face. His one-year-old daughter had decided to welcome her dad by throwing her dinner at him. Wiping his face he turned to see his darling wife Pansy, stifling a giggle, and across her smirking in all glory, sat his best friend, Draco Malfoy.

Next he was greeted with kiss from his wife as she left to direct the elves to setting the table for dinner.

"What bring you here mate?" he questioned Draco, an identical smirking gazing his lips.

"What can't I visit my god child, especially such a lovely one that too?" replied Draco still smirking

However, Blaise knew better than that, though Draco loved Catherine a lot, there was something that made him realize that they would soon retire into the study for a drink. The sooner the better thought Blaise, suddenly feeling very tired.

After an uneventful dinner, he kissed his wife and daughter good night, and settled into the study with Draco.

"So did you find me someone, so I can finally get rid of you if only for a while?" questioned the younger Malfoy with an air of nonchalance.

"Not really"

"Well, then we do have a problem"

"You don't worry about it, it will all be taken care of very soon. More over all we can do is wait for the report to be read and for the Ministry to approve it" replied Blaise trying to figure out the real reason Draco was here, it couldn't have been about the report they filed a few weeks ago at the Ministry.

"Did you ask Granger? She might be able to help us there, because of the muggleborn angle"

"Well she isn't Granger anymore Draco, and no I haven't, I will get in touch with her the first thing in morning, but I am not sure if we will require her after all," replied a smirking Blaise.

Draco Malfoy had changed and matured in so many ways but still held childhood grudges, and never addressing the Dream team with their first names was just one of them.

"Draco, how are things in Ireland?"

"Well they are fine, I will await your visit then will leave after Pansy settles down, and anyway I don't see why you can't apparate to work everyday from there"

"Draco we have over this many times, she needs me there, her mother's death was a big blow to her, nearly suffering a miscarriage. Moreover its' just temporary, I am just a floo call away, or is it that the big bad Malfoy going to miss me?" replied Blaise with a long sigh and smiled as he dodged a book, aimed at his head.

An hour later as he snuggled against his wife, Blaise began to wonder if there was something troubling Draco. He started having second thoughts about Ginevra Weasly.

He got distracted with his wife turning to snuggle against his chest, kissing her hair he let sleep overcome him, after all he had a long day ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny could feel someone gently shake her, slowly she opened her eyes and squinted enough to realize, it was Hermione.

As the sharp rays of the sun hit her face she realized it was the next with a panic she remembered Zabini's proposal and her idea of discussing it with Hermione before she met him later during the day.

"Herm I need to talk to you for a few minutes, but I would like to freshen up first, can you wait?"

"Sure" replied a smiling Hermione, sitting on her bed.

After a few minutes Ginny joined her, she narrated everything to Hermione starting from the letter to the proposal and the fact that she was thinking about accepting the offer.

"Work for the ferret - out of question" screamed Ron.

"Just shut up Ron, no one asked you," countered Hermione, glaring at Ron, it was hard enough without Ron overreacting, "Moreover there is something you should know Ginny, it's about Harry", the last part barely audible.

Ginny wondered how long Ron had been standing near the doorway eavesdropping on their conversation, aloud she said

"It's not polite to eavesdrop you know"

"And it's plain crazy to consider working for the ferret you know"

"Ronald Weasly will you grow up, it's been five years since you graduated, you are married man and still behave like an eleven year old. It is definitely a very good opportunity."

"If you want I could check with Zabini, we were advanced potion partners in the seventh year, he seemed like a reasonably fair person, well as far as Slytherins can be" replied Hermione shooting Ron a shut up-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you glare.

In a small voice, she continued, "Harry is bored of Quidtch and is planning on returning and work at the Ministry, he was going to surprise you by stopping by your office so that he can irritate Edward a little too.

Anyway, I think he does not know that you quit and dumped Edward; I wanted to talk to you about it, why have not you told him yet? Do you want me to tell him?"

"I will floo him after breakfast, I was planning on asking him about Malfoy too since they worked closely during the war"

"What about my opinion?" bellowed Ron, glaring at Ginny.

"Well I don't need an eleven year olds opinion"

The siblings continued their bickering all the way to breakfast and kept glaring at each other through the meal. Deciding this wasn't the best time to bring up the moving out issue, Hermione left for work planting a kiss on her husband's cheeks who was too busy throwing dirty looks at his sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sneak Preview:

"You have got to be kidding me," bellowed Draco Malfoy now glaring at Ginny.

"Whoopie! I am equally delighted at having working with u, Malfoy" spat Ginny matching his glare.

"Correction my dear while Blaise works 'with' me, you will be working 'for' me" countered a smirking Draco, her face turned as red as her hair. Aah if only looks could kill.

'This might work out pretty well' though Blaise Zabini, his eyes alternating between them.

Clearly, Draco had recovered from his initial shock, now there would be hell to pay.

/ A/N:

I switched jobs this weekend and they are riding us at the new hole. Hence, I can promise weekly updates, but will try to make the chapters longer and update sooner.

PS: Initially I had planned to introduce Ginny and Draco in this chapter but this one is the longest I wrote and it would be unfair if I squeezed their meeting here. It will take a whole chapter to do justice to the chemistry they ought to share!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It only gets better!

Be kind!

**You know what to do! – review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything you recognize ain't mine!**

Most importantly:

**KeeperofthePineNeedles**: Thanks! You have no idea how much your review meant to me !

**louey31**: He was concerned with respect to Draco's sudden visit, which I will explain in the next chapter. You will love Blaise in this chapter, I know I did ;)

**Thanks to everyone who read and my love to those who reviewed :)**

/ A/N:

This chapter has been re-written more times than any of my assignments ever, hope this passes with better colors than any of them did wink

Well honestly I was a little disappointed with the number of reviews for the last chapter after all the hard hours put in, that's such a BIG lie, I was devastated, it broke my heart and I've put in extra-extra hard hours into this one.. Hope this fares better …

This chapter has a huge chunk of an italics section, which means it happened in the past.

Carrying on with the story…

_Previously:_

In a small voice, Hermione continued, "Harry is bored of Quidtch and is planning on returning and work at the Ministry, he was going to surprise you by stopping by your office so that he can irritate Edward a little too.

Anyway, I think he does not know that you quit and dumped Edward; I wanted to talk to you about it, why have not you told him yet? Do you want me to tell him?"

"I will floo him after breakfast, I was planning on asking him about Malfoy too since they worked closely during the war"

"What about my opinion?" bellowed Ron, glaring at Ginny.

"Well I don't need an eleven year olds opinion"

The siblings continued their bickering all the way to breakfast and kept glaring at each other through the meal. Deciding this wasn't the best time to bring up the moving out issue, Hermione left for work planting a kiss on her husband's cheeks who was too busy throwing dirty looks at his sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was a nervous about her floo call to Harry this morning. Nevertheless, she needed his advice for sure, it had seemed as though Harry and Malfoy had buried their school rivalry and prejudice during the war sometime.

Hermione had freaked her out, why was Harry suddenly returning? She wasn't sure how Harry would react, anyway at least he wasn't Ron, immature jerk, her good for nothing brother.

It wasn't as though she needed his permission; she was free Harry-free she smiled sardonically. He was an important part of her life, well her past and her family's present. At least he is not as bad as Ron, thought Ginny with a frown recalling this morning's fight.

She had only three hours before she had to meet with Blaise Zabini, with a sigh she threw the floo powder into the fire place, making the connection.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaise Zabini groaned as sunlight hit his face, a growl escaped his lips. Slowly he opened his eyes gazing at the outline of what seemed like the figure of his wife, a lazy smile.

Evidently, she had taken her shower or bath. Her robe was thin; she looked at him disapprovingly as he leered at her.

"So when are we leaving?" she asked sitting at the edge of their bed. Ignoring her question, he gently pulled her towards him, and proceeded to rub her tummy, trying to feel the baby.

Next thing he was cupping her breasts, while his lips and tongue were gazing her shoulders towards her neck, a moan escaping her lips, she leaned into his touch.

In a few days it was going to be their sixth anniversary, he was wondering what to get her.

"You didn't answer my question"

"I was kind of hoping, you would get too distracted to notice" he replied continuing his assault on her senses.

"Nice Try, but manipulation using sex just isn't your strongest skill"

Pansy turned to face him, "Can we make it?" she seriously asked him.

"Do you remember the female Weasly from Hogwarts?" replied Blaise plopping against the pillows, stretching in a way that reminded her of a contented feline.

"Red haired - short tempered – Potters girl friend, What about her?"

"I was thinking of fixing her as a temp in my position"

"And Draco agreed to this?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" he replied with a smirk

"He will kill you"

"I will get all the documentation signed long before he finds out, anyway did he tell you anything about why he turned up yesterday"

"No, but he did tell me he was going to return from Ireland as soon I was settled in, he has some important Ministry clearance stated for next month and he needs to work on that pronto. Is it going to be too hard on him if you left now?"

Blaise replied with a firm "NO" pulling her into his lap, his head in her hair, smelling her lavender shampoo.

_A month ago, he had come home to find his wife unconscious on the living room floor a pool of blood near her._

"_Velvet" screamed Blaise, calling for her personal house elf, as he lifted his wife's unconscious body carrying her to their bedroom._

_With a pop she appeared in their bedroom, just as he summoned her healer._

_Pansy had received a letter a few hours ago, after which she sent Velvet to sit with Catherine and locked herself in the living room, was all he could gather from the scared mumblings of the elf._

_The healer informed him that she had almost suffered from a miscarriage and had lost a lot of blood; his advice was complete bed rest for at least a week, for now he had given her a mild sedative but she needed sleep and rest for a few days to fully recover._

_After the healer left he joined her in their bed, silently thanking his gods for saving his unborn child, running his hands through her hair he kissed her on the mouth. _

_This brought back memories of the day he realized how much he loved her, it was after their seventh year._

_After their graduation Pansy had decided to join her mother in Ireland where her mother was hiding from the death eaters. Helen Parkinson like Pansy realized the dark lord was a lost cost though Mr. Parkinson begged to differ._

_Those were probably the darkest times ever, the death eaters were attacking neutral purebloods._

_Earlier the same week, the Zabini manor had been attacked, and the order had arrived too late. Blaise's parents had been killed, their crime being the refusal to join the muggle hating mad hatter._

_Blaise had been visiting Draco at that time hence had survived the attack._

_Draco was hiding in muggle London, protected by the Fidelius Charm, Snape being the secret keeper. Blaise was about to leave for home, when the letter from Snape had reached them._

_The letter informed Draco of the attack on the Zabini manor and asked them to apparate to Hogwarts. Apparently Lucius's search was for his son was getting very desperately and no one was sure why._

_They reached the Slytherin common room to find Snape waiting, he briefed them that the attack on the Zabini manor was thought to be a desperate attempt to unnerve Draco and make him do something stupid which would lead right him into the blood thirsty bastards hands, which by the look on Draco's face seemed to be working._

_Snape was lecturing Draco on his safety, it was very crucial that he be hidden at least till could find why Lucius wanted him. Hermione and Ron entered carrying a frail girl who was covered with blood. As they laid her on a couch Blaise realized with horror that it was Pansy._

_Apparently his wasn't the only household that had been attacked._

_Hermione and Ron had been sent to inform Snape of the attack on the Meissar manor in Ireland, which belonged to Mrs. Parkinson's parents and was her hiding place._

_They had found Pansy at the foot of the staircases leading from the Entrance Hall to the dungeons, with a vase in her hand, which Snape recognized as the portkey he had given Helen Parkinson incase of emergencies to the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts._

_She was unconscious for five days, very weak, yet alive, Blaise thanked god for Helen's quick thinking of transporting Pansy to Hogwarts in the face of an attack._

_Sadly it wasn't without casualties, Darren Parkinson had died saving his wife and daughter, he hadn't known of the victims identity till the attack had begun, and luckily the order had arrived in time to save Helen Parkinson, who was then recovering at the order headquarters wherever it was. _

_The attacks targeting his friends made Draco decide to fight with the order against Snape's better judgment, he left it was important to figure out what Lucius wanted from Draco, but Draco was adamant._

_The night Pansy woke for the first time, Blaise had fallen asleep at her side, he woke to the sensation of fingers running through his hair, he saw a smiling pansy when he opened his eyes. He had grabbed her and kissed her with all he was worth and remembered the moan that had escaped his lips as she returned the kiss. _

_Breaking for air they burst laughing, her head had started to hurt again, making him call for Snape. Draco had visited her later that day. If they noticed the way Pansy held onto Blaise as she narrating the dreadful incident, no one was letting on._

_Her mother's injuries had been more serious, Helen Parkinson took a whole month to recover._

_That was the night Blaise Zabini discovered his love for his best friend, well his female best friend. She was still very weak and it was a long road to recovery but the journey had begun and Zabini had refused to join the war, his main concern lay with Pansy. _

_She too seemed to return his feelings but he wasn't very sure as he knew of her long time crush on Draco, which was something they would deal with later, right now her safety was all that mattered to him._

_It was the night that Lord Voldemort had died Pansy had seduced Blaise, who said love didn't blossom in doom. _

_Five years later again he had almost lost her again, with a sigh he realized Pansy was moaning in her sleep, nightmares he guessed._

_He wrapped his arms around her to protect her from whatever demons were troubling her. _

_He loved her most, well Catherine did give her a run for his love, and with a start he remembered Catherine. In his concern over Pansy he had forgotten their daughter._

_Tucking Pansy under the blanket, he left for his daughter's room; Catherine Helen Zabini was sound asleep in her security blanket._

_The sight of his daughter's peaceful face brought a smile to his face. Velvet was also in the room, she had moved into the shadows as though afraid he would attack her._

_Instructing her to take care of Catherine he returned to his bedroom. _

_As he got into their bed he realized that Pansy was infact awake and was staring at the ceiling with a vacant look in her eyes._

"_That was quite a scare you gave me" he tried joking.._

_Pansy threw her arms around him and began sobbing uncontrollably; he started rubbing her shoulders whispering soothing words into her ears namely that the baby fine there was no need to worry and all she needed was a little rest._

"_Mums dead" she finally managed to choke. "I received a letter from Aunt Heather apparently she passed away in her sleep last night"_

"_I am sorry honey, we will go the first thing in the morning" he cooed rocking her back and forth, over an hour sleep re-claimed her, but he continued rocking her till the early hours of the morning._

_Then he untangled himself from her and moved to their study._

_He had summoned Voldemort, his house elf; he had named it after the dark lord to make the bastard roll in his grave. _

"_Make a floo call to Malfoy manor and fetch Draco Malfoy for me, tell him it's urgent" instructing the elf he had poured himself a firewhisky and sank into the comfortable couch awaiting Draco._

He was abruptly shaken from his reminiscing, to realize cold water had unmercifully been dumped on him.

"That is what you get, if you dare day dream while I try to seduce you" an angry pansy informed him. As she took his disheveled appearance in, she fell on her back laughing at his expense, making him pounce on her as he reclaimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry checked his appearance for the hundredth time appreciatively, he had to look his best today he was to meet someone very special.

He was done with Quidtch, round the world tours, new town, one night stands with women who were fascinated beyond reality to be with Harry potter the boy-who-didn't-die, six years one would expect people to get over it, initially it had kind of thrilled him but now the pressure was getting to him and he decided he was done with it.

He had decided to return to London, rejoin the Auror force like Ron and settle down with a good girl; well namely a red head with a temper to match her hair was closer to the truth.

He was going to floo to her work today, fluster Edward a little and then make her his, yes operation win-Ginny-back was in motion, he had owled Hermione discussing the moving back part with her, but he hoped she hadn't figured out hidden the win-Ginny-back part of his plan also.

As he was about to apparate to the ministry of magic wherein he would fill an application for an Auror; though it was not required he knew, they had been pestering him for years to re-join.

He heard someone call his name from the living room of his hotel room; he was surprised to find Ginny her eyes searching for him.

"Good Morning" he called out cheerfully attracting her attention.

"Good Morning to you too" she replied smiling.

"Care to join me for breakfast"

"Sure some coffee sounds great, lead the way" she replied laughing.

Over a breakfast of croissants and coffee she re-told her tale for the second time that day, this time including her fight with Ron.

"Well sounds like Ron is doing fine" replied a smiling Harry,

"Whereas about Zabini's offer, I think you should go for it but at the same time let me warn you, that man is real smart, be very clear of what you are getting yourself into, and as you already suspected there might be a catch somewhere. I am surprised that Malfoy hasn't gotten himself involved till now, usually he is very picky of who works with him, gets absolute bitchy if they doesn't suit him I've heard"

That's what she hadn't been troubling her, she hadn't able to pin point it, the conspicuous absence of Malfoy the git, and every now and then there was somebody who was suing him for wrongful termination.

"Hmmmmm I will have to ask Zabini about it I guess"

"Ginny, I have decided to give Quidtch up and re-join the ministry as an Auror"

"Just am tired of a new town, broken relationships all the time" he added seeing her concerned look.

"Mum is going to be livid; she is constantly cribbing about how little she gets to see you now"

After over thirty minutes of small talk and exchanging notes, Ginny apparated for London.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good afternoon" replied a smiling Zabini as he rose to shake her hand.

"Good afternoon"

"I have the contract ready, would you like to go throw it now? Will you take tea or coffee" he questioned, as she sat facing him.

The smug bastard didn't even ask me if I was interested before assuming I had accepted she thought, well you wouldn't be here if you weren't interested her conscious snapped back, aloud she said "Coffee would be fine, I would like to go throw them now"

He handed her a binder, instructing his secretary to send two coffees to his office pronto over the intercom.

"The documents were all fine but …" thought Ginny.

"Let me be honest with you, for personal reasons I need to leave for sometime and need someone to fill in, I overheard your outburst at Alasandros and got my secretary to check your credentials and qualifications."

"You seemed to suit the job and as you were looking for a challenge I decided to make you an offer, and believe me it's quite an experience working with Draco Malfoy irrespective of what the daily prophet has to report" he finished flashing her his best smile.

There was something very earnest about him, but who was she to question his interest in getting her hired. It seemed good enough and he was being honest with her.

She picked the pen he had placed in the binder and signed the contract, committing a year of her time here.

After a year the contract was subjected to a renewal, it was just a matter of procedure as she knew, moreover she might not be interested in working here after a year, and it was so far ago that she shrugged any doubt she had.

"I guess this calls for a celebration, let me welcome you to Malfoy Holdings in a manner befitting" he relaxed visibly as he walked across the room, muttering a spell to reveal a hidden safe wherein he deposited the papers, then the safe disappeared.

He transfigured two champagne glasses and the finest champagne she had ever tasted from thin air.

"Very impressive" though Ginny.

As they were toasting her new position, the door burst open to reveal an extremely irritated Draco Malfoy.

"I heard from Samantha that the Weaslette had been paying you visits, can I know why?" he asked banging the door shut.

The nick-name brought back bad memories of torment that Malfoy had subjected her to during their younger years at Hogwarts causing Ginny to glare at him.

"Good to see you too, Draco" replied a smirking Blaise, there couldn't be a moment better than this he thought.

"Meet your new chief officer – operations, Ginevra Weasly, she will be starting from tomorrow in my place" he said gesturing towards Ginny.

For a minute, Malfoy was stunned, and just stared at her.

Blaise had almost muttered a "Cat got your tongue".

Draco turned to glare at him.

It was very amusing to see Draco like this; freaking out, usually he was so much in control that it used to freak people.

"You have got to be kidding me" bellowed Draco Malfoy now glaring at Ginny.

"Whoopie! I am equally delighted at having working with u, Malfoy" spat Ginny matching his glare.

"Correction my dear while Blaise works 'with' me, you will be working 'for' me" countered a smirking Draco, her face turned as red as her hair. Aah if only looks could kill.

'This might work out pretty well' though Blaise Zabini, his eyes alternating between them.

Clearly Draco had recovered from his initial shock, and now there would be hell to pay.

Sneak Preview:

"Shouldn't you discuss it with your parents" bellowed an irritated Molly.

"Well you see I wanted to surprise you all" Ginny tried lamely to save her hide.

"Shock is the word my dear" replied an amused Fred.

"Shame is the word too, you didn't consult dear mum before you signed anything, how could you?" added an equally amused George.

"You are the ones to talk" snapped Molly.

Charlie, Ron, Harry were openly sniggering now.

"See that's what you get for not listening to me," gloated Ron.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!"

A/N: I decided to only introduce them here, the next chapter will be a little more of Harry – Ginny, aren't you people curious about what happened between them?

There was a lot of Pansy/Blaise in this chapter no worries!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It only gets better !

**You know what to do ! – REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anything you recognize ain't mine!**

Most importantly:

I re-did some parts of the previous chapters too.. do go through them !

Plus I started a new story "Its only fate" R & R that too please ;;)

i love draco : Thank You … but I love Draco too .

louey31: Thanks.. Oh, Harry has big plans wait for the coming chapters for it to unveil.

Holly: Thanks.. will try to update sooner…

JuzElizabeth: Thanks.. this chapter is looooooooong.

KeeperofthePineNeedles: me updated… u review review review now..

Sorceress of the Cat: Thanks…

dracos gurl: Thanks for ur help.. have fixed everything I could notice.. do let me know if there are any more?.. hope this chapter is better !

FieryLacrosseGirl: Oh dear I love Blaise too.. nevertheless, wait u will love Draco more as this story proceeds !

AmaranthineWhisper: Thanks !

momo and zuko make me happy: Thanks Thanks ! See I do know whts good for me ;) anyway was wondering abt ur penname… whts it abt? Sry have no idea..

RavenTrinityLionheart: Thanks.. me working on it ;)

misses-charlie-weasly: Thanks.. Continuing !

**Thanks to everyone who read and my love to those who reviewed :)**

Previously:

"Meet your new chief officer – operations, Ginevra Weasly, she will be starting from tomorrow in my place," he said gesturing towards Ginny.

For a minute, Malfoy was stunned, and just stared at her.

Blaise had almost muttered a "Cat got your tongue".

Draco turned to glare at him.

It was very amusing to see Draco like this; freaking out, usually he was so much in control that it freaked people.

"You have got to be kidding me," bellowed Draco Malfoy now glaring at Ginny.

"Whoopie! I am equally delighted at having working with u, Malfoy" spat Ginny matching his glare.

"Correction my dear while Blaise works 'with' me, you will be working 'for' me" countered a smirking Draco, her face turned as red as her hair. Aah if only looks could kill.

'This might work out pretty well' though Blaise Zabini, his eyes alternating between them.

Clearly, Draco had recovered from his initial shock, and now there would be hell to pay.

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

"Bastard" muttered Ginny abusing Zabini, she had known 'the ferret' was going to be difficult to work with, oh 'for' she corrected herself, the words that came to her mind would make Molly wash her daughter's mouth.

Clearly, he had not grownup and neither would anytime soon, name calling, like an eleven year old, as bad as Ron, well almost.

Ginny smiled remembering the look on his face when he first learnt she was going to be Blaise's replacement, it was almost worth the trouble he causes.

Unfortunately to top it all he had recovered almost instantaneously and was back to being the bastard-stuck up mamas' boy he was.

It was a good thing Blaise had dismissed her; she would have cursed him for real.

"I suggest you to meet me at nine am tomorrow and we can start then, I have more pressing matters to attend to at the moment" Blaise completed gesturing towards the overgrown-ferret.

Blaise let a sigh as he closed the door to his office. Draco had left his office with a tantrum.

Had he foreseen this he would not have left bed this morning, especially after the rendezvous with Pansy. With a groan, he stopped his mind before it tempted him to apparate into his wife's arms.

It had drained him to convince Draco of the choice he had made.

It was a smart move to remove Ginny from the room before any real damage. She had looked mad enough to curse him as well, but had left without a tantrum, thank god for that; it was hard even to imagine the chaos that would cause.

Today there was a lot to do before he left and he dare not be late lest Pansy would kill him.

Instructing his secretary to not let anyone disturb him anymore, he poured a fire whiskey and started going through the files he was to give Ginny.

From time to time, he thought of the mysterious element in Draco's eyes when he had realized what Ginny was to do.

Though it was fury, his best friend could see the amusement hidden and maybe something more.

He had always known Draco admired her, her free independent spirit, her temper, her zeal, but also knew she was Harry Potter's ex-girl friend, something Draco would never forget or maybe he would.

He smiled remembering the numerous times he had caught Draco sneaking looks of her during their final year, when he thought none was looking.

Maybe it was a good thing their paths had crossed again but then Draco was not the most predictable man even for his best friend.

Time and again, he had surprised Blaise too. There was always more to that man than what met the eye.

"I believe you have a good reason for this," drawled Draco, getting comfortable in the seat Ginevra Weasly had vacated.

"I believe I do, she will be more useful than Hermione Weasley in getting the permission"

"She is the Golden boy's girlfriend, muggle loving Arthur Weasley's daughter, the muggle born brightest witch in a century - Hermione Weasley's sister-in-law and best friend, and not to mention the head of the Magic-Muggle collaboration department Charlie Weasley's sister."

"She will be on the board of directors for 'Kendra', make her the head of operations and they will deliver the license to our office in person"

"I am not even going to ask how you got her to agree to this plan of yours, but don't think the media can't figure it out too, our competitors will not let it rest, bad publicity is something we can do without now" sneered Draco.

"I didn't pick her for the connection reason only; she has worked with Edward Livingston as a managing director for over two years which means she is an expert in the hostile take over territory. Moreover, I did not buy her loyalty. She had resigned for personal reasons before I made the offer and so far she doesn't know anything about the project its well under wrap till the hearing"

"Also I cleared her name with Elmer; he gives her an A," Blaise continued waving a hand to keep Draco from interrupting him.

"As far as our competitors are concerned, their attack on her integrity will work for us, Charlie Weasley will make sure we get the permit just to get back at them. Any publicity with regard to her involvement will only help our cause" finished Blaise, his smirk re-appearing.

Draco kept his glare fixed till he added, "Plus I knew it would push your buttons, also its payback for getting Bianca to Catherine's birthday party, Pansy tortured me with it for weeks"

"I withhold the right to dismiss her if she gets in my way, just thought should remind you," countered Draco, smirking, which broke the tension in the room.

"You won't use it, but that reminds me, Vena MacLea is suing for 50 million in her suit against you, wrongful termination"

"Let Elmer deal with it, I have bigger problems at hand"

"She has sued you personally, not the company, I suggest you pay Elmer a visit, before you leave"

"If it was anything urgent he would have contacted me, I will meet him after I return, which reminds me, when are you going to be there?"

"Should be there by tomorrow afternoon, will join you for lunch"

"Give my love to Pansy and Catherine; ask the Weaslette to report to my office at sharp eight A.M on the day after" with a swish of his robes he was gone.

"Argh" with a groan Ginny stood, rubbing her soar bottom; she had rammed into something hard and fallen.

She had rammed into the door to her destination.

Opening the door with all the grace she could muster, she walked into Hermione's office.

With a few hours to kill, she had decided to pay Hermione a visit, who was constantly distracted or busy, it was time for Ginny to find what was troubling her.

"Good Afternoon" she called out to Hermione, who had her head buried in papers.

"Good Afternoon" replied a smiling Hermione.

"So how did it go?"

"Well Malfoy showed up, and ruined my day"

"I was about to take a break after I finish these papers, but am starving, good thing you showed up now I will finish them after we eat and my conscience can blame that on you"

"And to think I didn't think I would live to see the day Hermione Granger skipped work"

"Well I guess that changed after she became Hermione Weasley, between is this a girls lunch, or can I invite Harry and Ron?" replied a grinning Hermione.

"You already met with Harry?"

"Yes, it was a short meeting though; he had dropped in on his way to submit an application for the squad, he is with Ron now"

"I think we should make this a girl's lunch, I haven't forgiven Ron for his childishness," Ginny muttered, though the truth was, it had hit her how uncomfortable she was with the Harry's return, as though Hermione's comment had made it all seem real.

Giggling they entered the La Carter Café, a beautiful restaurant in Diagon alley, one of Ginny's favorite.

'Malfoy better hire some guards, there are going to be six Weasley's' after him, not to mention Harry" commented Hermione as the waiter took their orders.

With a start, Ginny realized that other than Ron, Hermione and Harry no one knew about her new job, she had to tell her parents and brothers to begin with.

"You can do it tonight; Molly surely has a big family get together planned in honor of Harry's return" Hermione added helpfully, guessing the reason behind her horrified expression.

"I guess the sooner the better, I have to start tomorrow; at least Zabini had the sense to make me leave before I hexed Malfoy"

"Well it will be eventful and interesting for sure and despite the fact that he is a git, Draco Malfoy is a genius, it would take years to reach this pinnacle" encouraged Hermione.

"Thanks, just hope he can act more professionally"

"Don't worry; his company can't afford another mistreatment or wrongful termination suit, which he is very famous for."

"The ministry will intervene this time and not to mention Elmer Waller, his chief legal advisor, will kill him if he dare mistreat anyone, a suit was filed yesterday by a Miss Vena MacLea," added Hermione helpfully.

"Anyway I signed the contract, I have 365 days to mull over the over-grown-ferret lets not ruin a perfectly good lunch" Ginny replied as the waiters appeared with their orders.

Draco Malfoy was far from their minds as they enjoyed a delicious meal gossiping about family and friends.

As the waiter cleared the plates, Ginny asked "Is there something on your mind Herm, you seem a little distracted at times"

"Just work stress I guess, there is this new guy Jude Kenny, he has finished his training and was to be partnered with Ron, was researching his files. But I don't think that will be required with Harry joining, they will be paired for sure." Hermione replied wisely.

She and Ron had decided to let their moving out issue slide for a while, especially with Harry returning.

With a parting hug Hermione returned to her office and Ginny decided to pay Luna a visit to apologize for the ruined dinner a couple of days ago and bring her to date with the recent developments.

Ginny apparated to the Quibber building, Luna worked as the chief editor. She found her friend reviewing the latest edition; she filled Luna on all the details of the offer but what surprised her most was that though Luna shrugged at the mention of the offer but she threw her a meaningful glance at Harry's news.

After a few hours of girl talk, all dinner plans forgotten Ginny walked into a kitchen full of Weasleys and Harry.

After the usual greetings and hugs, they sat to dinner. Ginny sat between Ron and Hermione, Harry in front of her. The twins on his right and Charlie on his left, Bill and Fleur had not made it.

"Heard you dumped Eddie baby" said Fred.

"Spying on me?"

"Well words get around" shrugged Fred.

"We always felt he was kind of a pansy, not good enough for you, hence our congratulations" added George swallowing his food.

"Better than Malfoy any day" muttered Ron.

Everyone was staring at Ron now, with the exception of Hermione who was glaring at her husband.

"Come again" Charlie managed to ask.

"She accepted a position to work for Malfoy, signed the papers today," answered Ron shooting Ginny nervous glances as though awaiting his death sentence.

Ginny glanced around the table, her father and Charlie looked interested. The twins clearly found this amusing but before they could torture her, Molly's high-pitched and highly irritated voice started.

Shouldn't you discuss it with your parents" bellowed an irritated Molly.

"Well you see I wanted to surprise you all" Ginny tried lamely to save her hide.

"Shock is the word my dear" replied an amused Fred.

"Shame is the word too, you didn't consult dear mum before you signed anything, how could you?" added an equally amused George.

"You are the ones to talk," snapped Molly.

Charlie, Ron, Harry were openly sniggering now.

"See that's what you get for not listening to me," gloated Ron.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Well I kind of knew, nothing definite," Ron stuttered.

"Gin dear, why don't you tell us what this is all about," said Arthur smiling at his daughter encouragingly easing the moment and saving his sons arse.

"Blaise Zabini offered me a position as the chief of operations with a year's contract at Malfoy Holdings, and I accepted. I really meant to tell you all after desert, but apparently some people don't know when to shut up" Ginny finished a death glare fixed at Ron.

"I still think you should have discussed it with us," added Molly it was clear she was offended but seemed cooler. "Anyway congratulations dear" she added with a smile.

Everyone took turns congratulating her again and the dinner discussion changed to Fleur's pregnancy and the hell she was putting Bill through, Harry's new position.

Later that night after everyone left and Harry had settled into the twin's old bedroom.

Ginny lay on her bed thinking of Harry Potter and the tender way he smiled at her tonight it brought back memories of the time they had dated.

Her thoughts disturbed by a knock on her door and Ron walked into her room.

"What do you want?" she snapped at him.

"I wanted to apologize to you," he answered with a sheepish grin and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I am happy for you, and didn't mean to cause any trouble for you; it's just that I don't trust Malfoy and with Harry moving back I was kind of hoping" but before he could complete his sentence Ginny interjected.

"That we would fall in love and I would marry him and live happily ever after"

The hopeful look in his eyes was her answer.

"Ron, I did love Harry but that was in the past and I have moved on and so has he," she explained it to him.

"It's just that I worry about you and want you to be happy," he answered smiling.

Her only answer was a kiss on his cheek. Her tactless, brash and short-tempered youngest brother had been her greatest comfort when she had broken up with Harry.

_It had been the night, they had won the Great War; the entire order was at the headquarters celebrating, with the exception of Harry Potter. _

_Ron had reported that Harry had refused to come to the celebration and had gone to visit his parent's grave instead._

_Ginny had sat near the entrance until early morning eagerly awaiting his return at least she knew he was alive._

_When he had not returned until mid-day, she was worried and decided to apparate to Godric's Hollow to look for him._

_The sight that met her eyes had scarred her for life; there was Harry in his bedroom with a dark haired woman completely naked, the sheets a tangled mess._

_Without a word or tear, she had apparated to the burrow, there she found Charlie packing his bags to return to Romania and had begged him to take her with him._

She returned to the present with Ron whipping her tears, unknown to her she had been crying.

Cupping her face, he lovingly kissed her forehead and whispered soothing words to her, as she smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

With a sad smile, he closed her door narrowly missing the black haired wizard who ducked into the shadows, re-living the horror of his biggest mistake for the umpteenth time.

Sneak Preview:

"You are five minutes late, I don't stand tardiness" snapped Draco without looking up from his work.

"I was before time, your secretary made me wait for twenty minutes," Ginny answered in an irritated tone.

She had been into office for less than a minute and was already regretting her decision.

A/N: Now we know they broke up, he cheated btw any guesses who that the dark haired girl was? . There is more to that story which will unveil later… till then keep reading and reviewing !

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It only gets better !

**You know what to do ! – REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
